


one last 80 proof, slouchin' in the corner booth

by catling



Series: Female!Oliver AU [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, boy!Sara, girl!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catling/pseuds/catling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there was a universe out there where he and Olivia never got on that boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one last 80 proof, slouchin' in the corner booth

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is short, and I almost didn't post it, but I love Sara, so. . . here it is.

Sometimes Sam wonders if they're both being punished for how they treated Laurence. Actually, he went from wondering to just assuming about five years ago. 

It's hard not to wonder where they would both be if they hadn't gotten on that yacht. Would Laurence and Olivia still be together? Somehow he doubted it. She had been spooked when he ran into her that night. Spooked and drunk. 

It's funny, because even at the time he had known what he was, a way to screw things up so badly that Laurence would stop expecting anything from her. But he had still went home with her. He had still gotten on the boat. 

Maybe there was a universe out there where Olivia had simply broken up with his brother. Maybe there was a universe where he had waited until they were done to give in to his feelings for her. Maybe there was somewhere out there where what they had wasn't totally tainted by betrayal and pain and five years of hell. 

But this was the world they lived in, and it was time to let Olivia know that he was back in town.


End file.
